Harry Potter and the Power The Dark Lord Knows Not
by MimeisMarauder
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione are looking for horcruxes. Ginny and Harry are trying, though not succeding, to forget about each other. An exchange student in her sixth year comes to Hogwarts, bringing with her an interest in Harry. GH and RHr. Full summary insid
1. In Which Voldemort Knows PigLatin

Disclaimer: let's see... 'Dis'; prefix, meaning to the negative. 'Claim'; meaning to demand something officially that somebody has a right to or owns. 'Er'; suffix, meaning somebody who does something. Thus, I do not claim this to be my own... it is JK Rowling's - except for the plot, and Lily, and anybody else I happen to come up with.

I've had the idea for this story for like 3 or 4 years now. It switches from Lily's POV to Harry's, but this chapter has way more in Harry's point of view than Lily's.

Summary: The Dark Lord is openly back, and has been for nearly a year. Disasters caused by this magical devil surround Harry, Ron and Hermione, as they search for the horcruxes and battle to keep control over their life. This hunt for the dark, magical objects is made harder for Harry byGinny's insistance that she should be able to help, after she finds out through prophetic dreams, spurred by her love forHarry, aboutthe trio's task.Ginnyand Harry's friendship and love might be at stake, as might their lives, though fromVoldemorts doings rather than each other's.As if all of this is not enough, Voldemort has sent a personally trained assasin, disguised as anotherHogwarts student, tokillHarry. Will the teens be able to stop the world from sheer distruction, or will they be destoyed themselves?

I hope you like it! Here goes!



I knew the note was about my new mission the moment Draco handed it to me saying "here. It's from the dark lord." I unfolded it with trembling hands; I couldn't wail to find out what my mission would be.

_Lily,_

_Meet me in my "office" at nine O'clock tonight. I wish to discuss your mission. Bring your notebook, you will be taking notes. Be punctual._

_Your "dark father"_



At nine that night, I walked through the dark, musty, corridors of the old riddle mansion, stopping outside a door with a snake winding around the doorknob engraved on it. I knocked, and stood there, waiting for the response I knew was coming: "enter!" my dark father's voice rang out. I obeyed. "Sit." I did so. "Now," he spoke again "as you know, in the next few weeks you will be starting a mission" I nodded "this mission may take years. It may take a decade or more, but you will not give up. This mission is of utmost importance, and if you fail, all may be lost." _Very important! May take long time, but must happen!_ I jotted down quickly. "Now, do you have any idea of what your mission will be?" he asked.

"No, my lord." I answered.

"You have done well not to eavesdrop." He told me. If only he knew! It was impossible to eavesdrop, even with the "extendable ears" I had ordered, because imperturbable charms were put on any door an important conversation was being held behind. "Your mission" he continued "is to kill your brother."

"Kill my brother? My Lord! Are you saying that I will be the one to perform the deed! The crucial deed? What an honor!" I said, but inside, I wondered if I would be able to. _Killing your own family seems almost impossible. Then again, my lord did it, and to him it was not hard! Surely, I, who shall be the next dark one, the dark lady, should be able to do it! I am strong! I will not fail! _I thought.

"You shall enroll in Hogwarts- under the name Ilylay Otterpay- and become close friends with your_ dear_ brother. You will spy for me. Once you are trusted by your brother, you will betray him, kill him. Then, we will move in on the attack." The dark lord relayed his plan with such obvious pride that I hated to say what I said next.

"Wonderful plan, my lord, but, erm, errrrrrr, the name seems a bit obvious, well not so much obvious, but unbelievable. How would lily Otterp-aye (an: pronounced oterp-ay) be?" I critiqued cautiously.

"I suppose. It does sound better. Lily, though… won't he suspect anything?" My Lord asked.

"I do not think so, my lord. It's not an uncommon name, not like Hermione or something!" I said.



(Harry's POV)

I yawned and stretched. When would Ron's owl inviting me over get here? He had promised to owl me the minute his mum would let me come, and Mrs. Weasley had said I could come after I had been at the Dursley's for two weeks-and it had been more than a month! Ron had all owled me plenty of times but he had never said anything about coming over. I stood up and walked over to the old desk in the corner. I would write to him and ask when I could come- after all, if I didn't come soon, I would miss Bill and Fluer's wedding!

_Ron,_

_How is it with you? _

I wrote.

_Sorry for the abrupt start but…_

_When can I come over there! We need to start looking for the horcruxes. I think we should start in Godric's hollow, and we need to start sooner than later, if we're planning on going back to Hogwarts. Speaking of which, I'm willing to go back, as there may be a horcrux there, of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's. If we don't find anything there we should look in Godric's hollow. Actually, maybe we should go there first, before school starts. That way we'll know that, if nothing is there, we should first look for Ravenclaw's something or other. Godric's hollow is a more likely place than Hogwarts for Griffindore's horcrux. Anyways, I'll stop rambling. Bye,_

_Your best mate, Harry _

P.S. Have you heard if Hermione's found anything about RAB yet? Have you? 

There. Maybe Ron would tell me when I could come now. I slipped the letter inside an envelope I placed an identity spell on the envelope, making it impossible for anyone but Ron to open and read the letter, without his permission. The ministry of magic had granted me permission to use magic in the summer, so that I could protect myself if I was attacked by death eaters. Fortunately, the ministry was such a moron that they had (accidentally) made it so that I could also use magic for other things as well. Hedwig hopped over and wobbled on one leg, telling me to tie on the letter now, so she could deliver it by night. I obeyed her instructions and she flew out the window.



(The next day, around noon)

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted "come back here! You're not to leave this house until it shins like the top of old Mr. Finelli's head!" Mr. Finelli was our old next-door-neighbor, who always seemed to polish the top of his bald head. (AN: any Finellis reading this, sorry if someone in your family is like this: I just thought it would be funny and made up the name.)

I took a deep breath, trying to contain my rage. "Uncle Vernon, already today I've prepared –and cleaned up- breakfast and lunch. I have painted the fence and weeded the vegetable garden. I know perfectly well that I will make supper and clean it up later. I would like it very much if that was all I had to do today."

Uncle Vernon looked surprised that I had not shouted at him and threatened him the way I would have done last year. All the same, "fine. Run off and do- er- whatever it is you do. You are quite right that you will be making supper, so be back in time for that." He said gruffly.

I nodded and walked briskly over to the park. I sat on one of the swings for nearly an hour, thinking about Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. I wondered if Ron and Hermione would ever get together. If they did, would the bet about weather or not they would get together before they graduated still be on? Just as my thoughts started to repeat themselves, I noticed a…something flying at me. Just as it was about twenty feet in front of me, I realized it was pig, Ron's owl. I caught pig, exactly the way I would catch the snitch (as he was about that size) and opened the letter he was carrying.

_Mate,_

_Sorry I haven't told you when you can come, but mum's been really busy what with preparing the wedding (which, by the way, is in four days) and she keeps telling me not to pester her. _

_I (finally) managed to ask mum, and she said you can come tomorrow. We'll pick you up at noon tomorrow- if the muggles and you are okay with that. Owl me back, and if it is okay, we'll come. _

_Ron _

I ran back to the Dursley's house. "Uncle Vernon," I panted when I got there "my friend, Ron Weasley, just wrote me and asked if he and his family could pick me up to come to his house for the rest of the summer. Can I go?" I asked.

I could see my uncle thinking. He knew it would get rid of me, but it would also please me, something he hated to do. "I… suppose." Obviously, he had decided he would rather have me gone than unhappy and here. (an; sorry this is almost exactly like it is in GoF, but I like the description)

"Thanks." I said, and went back up to my room. I pulled out a piece of paper, and scrawled:

_Ron,_

_The muggles are okay with me coming. _

_See you tomorrow,_

_Harry _

I folded up the parchment, and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Go on girl. Take this to Ron." I instructed.

I leaned out of the window, staring at the sky, watching Hedwig disappear into the sun. I continued staring out the window, once again thinking, though this time it was about the horecruxes. I thought about all the places Voldemort could have hidden the locket, the cup, and something of Griffindore's or Ravenclaw's. Godric's hollow seemed the most likely place for anything of Griffindore's, and Hogwarts seemed another possible place. I had just gotten to R.A.B., when uncle Vernon's bellowing called me downstairs to make supper.

(The next day, at 11:55)

As I threw my last pair of socks -another particularly evil pair that had once belonged to my uncle- into my trunk, I wondered how this visit of the Weasley's would turn out. Would they once again use floo-powder? Would Fred and George be coming, and if so which new product would they test? How would the Dursleys react? There were too many possibilities. All I could do was hope they came soon, and hope that we left soon as well, with as few problems as possible in-between.

I dragged my trunk down the stairs and pulled it out the door, dropping it on the porch. I sat down on top of it, only then realizing that the Weasley's might be arriving inside, and that it would have made more sense to wait in there. I shrugged, and closed my eyes, soaking up the rare sunlight. The dementors seemed to have stopped breeding for now. I sat there for a long time, and had just drifted into a light sleep when three simultaneous loud cracks caused me to jerk awake. I pulled out my wand, looking around wildly for the source of the noise, and fumbling for my glasses, which had fallen off when I was woken. People were laughing raucously as I grabbed my glasses and put them in front of my eyes. They were very familiar laughs… I turned around. Fred, George, and Ron were rolling around on the floor, similar looks of glee on their faces. Mr. Weasley appeared to be hiding a smile as well.

"You should have seen your face!" Fred- or George, it was hard to tell who was who, as they were both rolling around on the ground- roared.

"You jumped about a foot in the air!" the second twin added.

"It was hilarious!" Ron finished for them.

"I'm glad you think I'm such a fine comedian." I said dryly.

"Boys, boys. We are here to take Harry to our house, not to laugh at him." Fred, George, and Ron quieted their laughter to small snickers, then stopped altogether. "Alright," said Mr. Weasley "Harry, you and Ron are going to be side-along apparating, although you will not have to hold on very tightly. Ron will come with me again, Harry, you'll go with Fred, and George will take your trunk. George walked up to my trunk and grabbed it. "Ready? One, two, thr-"

"Wait!" I cut Mr. Weasley off. "I need to tell my aunt and uncle that I'm leaving now."

"Oh, right you are Harry. Do that quickly and come back out." I nodded and stuck my head in the house.

"Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon? My friend is here. I'm going now. Bye." I said tentatively. My response was a grunt, and Aunt Petunia saying vaguely to Uncle Vernon;

"Good bye, and good riddance, I'd say, but that boy'd put some evil spell on me." I stifled a laugh and walked over to the Weasleys.

"Ready? On three again." Mr. Weasley said. I took hold of Fred's arm as Ron did the same to his fathers' and George took up my trunk. "One… two…three!" the familiar feeling of being squeezed through a small rubber tube came to me. I still had not gotten used to the sensation.

With another "pop" we arrived right outside of the burrow, which seemed to have been expanded and no longer tilted as much. "'like what we've done to it?" Ron asked "with Fred and George's earnings, put together with everybody else's, we've managed to make it so that you and Hermione –oh, yeah, she's coming tomorrow- can each have your own room. We have a new living room and the old one's been made into Fred and George's room, which means Bill and Fleur are sharing their old one –mum's not too happy about that- and Charlie's got a room to stay in too." Ron finished, out of breath.

"Wow." I stared at the -much bigger- burrow. "'Care to show me around?" I asked, and Ron led me into the house.

Wow. I'm surprised I got one chapter to be that long. Anyways, PLEASE review, I love it when people review! Tell me if you liked it or hated it and why. Tell me what I can change to make it better, and do anything else you want, but please, if you didn't like it, please don't flame me! Just tell me what I should do to make it better and I'll try to do so. Also, remember; I am not J K Rowling! Don't expect me to be perfect! hehe

So review please, and I'll try to get some of your favorite dessert to you (just tell me what it is in your review, and I'll 'send' it to you in my reply, but not if you're mean!) THANKS! R&R

Bumblebee Mourner


	2. In Which People Are Awake At Night

Hi all! I'm back! This chapter does not have that much in Lily's point of view; her character does not do much until Hogwarts starts up again. I may give characters other than Harry and Lily a point of view for certain parts- not sure yet. There is also going to be some third- person narrative. Thanks to you two wonderful people who reviewed –though I do wish more people had done so- and, as one of you was not signed in, I'll write my replies here;

AlisSilly- Thanks for your support, and no, I am not making Hermione evil, it was supposed to just be a coincidence that Lily said the name Hermione was an unusual one. Lily has absolutely no idea of who Hermione is.

Ward- Thank you, too. Now for your concerns… in this chapter you will get a shot of how Harry really feels. As for the grammar, punctuation, and spelling, Microsoft Word does not know the Harry Potter terms; I thought Gryffindor was spelled Griffindore, and once I checked in the book, Word was being annoying and I could not find all of the places that needed changes. The typos in the beginning are because I added that part after I put it on fanfiction and there is no spell check so I did not notice. Hopefully, you will like this chapter better.

Disclaimer: let's see... 'Dis'; prefix, meaning to the negative. 'Claim'; meaning to demand something officially that somebody has a right to or owns. 'Er'; suffix, meaning somebody who does something. Thus, I do not claim this to be my own... it is JK Rowling's - except for the plot, and Lily, and anybody else I happen to come up with.

Here goes;

"_Why me?" the robed boy asked, wand out, stepping forwards. "why did you pick my life to ruin?"_

_The other dark-clad figure smiled cruelly. "Why, who else was there to pick? I could have chosen Longbottom, but something drew me towards you. Perhaps it was the fact that you were half-blood, so I hated you more. Perhaps it was that there was such obvious love between you and your parents that I wanted to destroy it. Whatever the reason, it is your life that I chose to ruin and your life that I will end today" the man's haunting voice was high, evil, and familiar. His words hung in the air like mist, until the boy's voice blew them away._

"_Well you didn't destroy my love for my parents, I can still love! And it won't be my life that ends today! It will be yours!" The boy's eyes narrowed, a look of pure hatred for the man- no, Voldemort wasn't human enough to be a man- who had made his life a living hell etched plainly across his face. He stepped forwards again, raising his wand higher. He opened his mouth to shout a deadly curse…_

Lily's eyes flew open. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, sweating, shaking. _That damn dream again! I hate it! I HATE it! Lying there lifeless, too scared to move, or to speak. Over and over again, every night! Waking up, fearing for his life. And that's the worst part! Whose damn life am I afraid for! It should be my lords, but I don't know if it is or isn't!_ She had had the same dream every night for the past three weeks, and it was driving her insane!

She shook her head as if to clear off a fly and stood up, staring out the dark window, thinking… _I wonder what my brother is doing now…_

(Harry's POV)

As it was, Harry was standing at a window staring out into the night, just like Lily. He too was distressed. He thought he had hidden it well throughout the day, but it had been hard. It was hard when Ginny opened the door to let them it, hard when he had seen the picture of Dumbledore Mrs. Weasley had hung in the new living room as a memorial, and hard when they had all sit down at the table for a feast, with everyone laughing and talking as if Dumbledore had still been alive, as if Sirius had never fallen into that veil, as if everybody Harry loved was not destroyed… they never realized that, by laughing and talking with him, they were endangering themselves. It had been hard, and he had only been able to hold himself together because people had given him other things to think about, other things to do.

But now, going over everything that had happened in the course of the day, he couldn't hold himself back. He let out a sob, quickly trying to stifle it with his fist, but the heart wrenching moan could not be muffled. Grabbing a small, leather bound book he raced out the door to his bedroom and down the steps, taking every flight of stairs at a sprint, flying out of the house. He didn't stop until he reached the old tree at the edge of the lake (A/N: I don't know if there really is a pond/lake/thing at the burrow, but lots of people think there should be, and I agree) where he threw himself down on the ground and cried into the long, soft grass.

After a while, he sat up, lit his wand and began looking through the leather bound book. It was a photo album. The one Hagrid had given him in his first year. Since then, he had added pictures of himself, Ron and Hermione together, as well as one of the whole Weasley family, quite a few of him and Ginny, a couple of Ron and Hermione without him, as well as a few with only one of them in it. He had also added three of just Ginny, a few of other friends from school. There was even a photo or two or Sirius, and the last place in the book was occupied by a picture of Dumbledore.

As he flipped through the book, he remembered all the wonderful times he had had and all of the people he had had those times with. He thought about how Voldemort had taken it all away from him, and he wiped back his tears. He stood up, staring out into the lake. The sunrise would be coming soon, and if he wanted to be in shape to find horcruxes and kill Voldemort, he had better get his sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well? How was it? REVIEW PLEASE! I know it was really short but it just seemed like the right time to end the chapter! Pleasepleaseplease review!

Bumblebee Mourner;)


	3. In Which Harry Is A Comma ,

Wow. So, so sorry about the long, long, long, long, long wait- to anyone who actually cares;). I hope this chappie meats everyone's expectations and hopes.

Here are the review replies, although I replied to most of you with notesy thingies…

Ward: Sorry, once again, that it has taken so long. Also, please don't just wait for the next chapter, keep looking for mistakes!!!!!!!!! I'm glad you like it better now.

Fullmetal Guitarist: Greetings, my dear annoying elder brother. Thanketh thou for your support. I agree that Lord Moldywarts is too OOCC… but unlike you, I wish I had changed it. Thanks again… and also… _"speel"_ check??? And yes, figure it out for yourself… although you already know.

Appacio: Thanks. I do plan to introduce Lily more, although not in this chapter. She doesn't play much of a part until Hogwarts. I am also sure that Harry will interact more with the Weasleys this chapter… and, for that matter, Hermione.

AlisSilly: And… thanks. Ginny is probably hiding in her room at the moment. u

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0000000000000000((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

'Snip'. Another lock of Lily's long, red hair fell to the ground. A few more 'snips', and Narcissa handed her a mirror. Lily peered at herself critically. Her hair, once nearly as long as Narcissa's, was now barely down to her chin- in the front. She had two chin length locks of hair on either side of her face. The rest of the red stuff was jagged, and cut just below her hairline.

"Well? What do you think?" Narcissa asked.

"It's… okay. I liked it long better, but it'll do. I don't see why we had to try and disguise me. It's not like anyone but Lupin has seen me- and I wasn't past one year old then! Not that I am saying that the Dark Lord is mistaken… I just don't understand." It was true that my glasses and the blue eyes beneath them looked better with short hair, but other than that, I didn't like my new hair cut very much. (A/N: yes, I did mean to switch from third to first person… by the way, why isn't there a second person??)

Narcissa nodded; examining the hair she had just spent the last half hour cutting. "I agree; long hair fits you personality better- but remember, you are being Lily Otterp-aye, not Lily Potter. Now, as I am sure the dark lord has informed you, you will be accompanying Draco and I to Diagon Ally in a few moments, so you best eat breakfast.

(A/N; Arghhh!!!! I am so dumb!!! The whole "going to Diagon alley with Draco and Narcissa thing isn't necessary, but it is helpful… but I totally forgot that Draco won't be going to Hogwarts this year… and he's a fairly important part of the plot… I'm going to leave it how it is for now… will you all please give me suggestions of ways to have him stay at Hogwarts in your reviews???

"Harry!!! Ro-" Hermione's shout was cut off and followed by a muffled "oomph" my eyes flickered open. I sat up in bed to see what was going on. As I could see perfectly (apart from the blinding light), I realized I must have fallen asleep last night- well, morning- with my glasses on. I swiveled my head and caught sight of Hermione, wrapped in a giant bear hug from Ron. "Well, Ron, good to see you're enthusiastic about my being here." Hermione said once she could breathe. "I'm surprised you managed to wake up before Harry- you usually only manage that on Christmas" the bushy haired girl sniggered.

"Yeah, well…" Ron said, leaving his sentence hanging.

"I was up ages ago- had to be, really. The order thought it would be best if I left for here really early to ward off any attacks. I got here about an hour ago. I've been helping your mum" she nodded to Ron "with breakfast. Speaking of which, that's why I came up here; to call you down to eat, but your mum says you _are_ allowed to shower first. She made it sound as if you've been lacking good hygiene lately." Hermione said all this very fast. She was still a quick talker, though not as quick as she had been on the day they had first met, on the Hogwarts express. At her last words, Ron blushed, and muttered something about 'showered already this morning, thank you very much'

"Hi, 'Mione." I said, amused at the way she had greeted us.

"Harry! It's good to see you!" she hugged me and pulled back examining me. "Ron's mum is right, Harry. You've not been eating. Are you… all right?" she asked gingerly.

I shrugged. "I'm fine, Hermione, no need to fret." She raised an eyebrow. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower." I grabbed some clothes and walked out of Ron's room, leaving him to talk with Hermione.

After showering and getting dressed, I headed downstairs, following my nose. The smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking was good, but somehow not up to her usual standards. I remembered that Hermione had helped with breakfast, and I sniggered. Apparently, though Hermione was good at most everything to do with books, she was not the greatest cook. As I entered the kitchen, I supposed that was why everyone -with the exception of Hermione- was leaving the porridge alone, and stuffing themselves with eggs and bacon instead. I sat down in the only remaining chair and was greeted with a "hallo" from Fred and George,

A "morning" from Mrs. Weasley,

A "uur fumni ugh" from Ron,

A "Ronald means 'you're finally up'" from Hermione,

And a nod from Ginny.

I responded with a "morning all" and Mrs. Weasley began piling food on top of my plate.

"Here you are Harry dear; you look underfed. The muggles were treating you all right, weren't they?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she added bacon to the already towering-with-food plate in front of me.

I nodded, swallowed the bit of eggs in my mouth and said "same as usual. Bit better, really. Apparently they like me better when I don't blow up at them every five seconds. At least, they don't bellow so much anymore." I offered a small smile, which was returned by a few raised eyebrows, and hesitant grins.

The Dursleys had always been an uncomfortable subject with most of the Weasleys. The only person who I had really talked about the Dursleys to was Ginny; Ron wasn't interested much and Hermione always seemed so worried that I had stopped discussing my relatives with her.

The slightly awkward silence was broken by Mrs. Weasley saying "oh look, owl post!" and pointing out the window.

Hermione jumped up, exclaiming, "Oh! I hope it's our Hogwarts letters! They usually come around now!" She ran to the window, hurriedly untying the letter addressed to her. "It is!!"

"Only Hermione" Ron said "could be excited about a shopping list of text books." Ginny snorted into her eggs, and caught my eye, beaming. We looked at each other with grins on our faces for a few moments before looking away embarrassedly. And it wasn't even funny. We were probably laughing more from awkwardness than humor. Lucky Ron; someone laughed at his joke for once.

_Why_ did this have to happen? _Why_ did everyone I ever loved have to die? The answer was extraordinarily simply, yet exceedingly complicated. It was all Voldemort's fault, and that was the simple part. But why _me_? That was the confusing bit. Obviously, it was because of the prophecy, but why had Trelawney had to go and make the prediction in the first place? So maybe it was all _Trelawney's_ fault. Or maybe I was just over thinking it all and I needed to just accept that things between Ginny and I wouldn't be the same ever again. But maybe the things would be the same if I just went ahead and killed Voldemort. But then I'd be a murderer, and Ginny could never love a murderer. And that was another thing; did I love Ginny? I couldn't imagine what it'd be other than love but……

"Harry? Haaa-rry????" I blinked. Ron was talking to me. I hadn't noticed that. "God, Harry, you were like in a comma or something."

Hermione snorted, as did Ginny. "Ron," said the all-knowing know-it-all, "it's _coma_! If it were _comma_ Harry would be in a little sign that means 'take a pause here' in some book…" (A/N: wow. I switch POV's a lot lately. Sorry, but that's just how it flows…) Harry grinned, but not at what Hermione had said. He was watching Ginny, thinking about how she always bit her lip when she was nervous. So… why was she biting her lip now? Did his company make her that uneasy?

Once again his train of thought was interrupted by Ron. This time however, Ron was hitting him with an envelope. The sharp corner of an envelope, to be precise. As this was not an especially nice feeling, Harry grabbed the rectangular paper thing and whapped Ron upside the head with it, before ripping the flap away and pulling out the folded parchment inside.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

YAY! Finally, _finally_ I have this chappie done. Yes, I know it's not even very long or anything, but my muse –who, by the way, varies from a houself, a fairy who lives in my journal, music, and, of course, you, Ward. Um, if you would be so kind as to review I might get the next chapter done more quickly…… Does Hinata thing with fingers… even though you probably don't know who Hinata is… and I don't even know who _you_ are… so, uh, pweety pweese??? puppy dog eyes I'll set chibi-Kakshi on you if you don't… and, er he does funky ninja stuff, so you might wanna review…


End file.
